Time of the Unexpected
by Dibbeh Fangurl
Summary: When Zim builds a portal to a dimension where the Irkens are protectors of the universe, and are strong allies with the humans, what will he do? Will he just ignore this strange world, or try to understand it. How will it affect his long rivalry with Dib?
1. Bubble Gum and Big Head Business

Zim looked I dismay as the blue sky started to turn a greenish grey. The winds picked up, and he could smell that rain was not far off. He hadn't thought it would rain; after all, it had been cloudless and hot for the past week. He was defenseless against the coming H2O. Zim quickly started searching in his PAK for any spare paste, but came up short. The only remains of paste in the bottle he found were dried up, the moisture in them evaporated from the heat. "Stupid planet." He muttered to himself. "The sooner you are conquered by the MIGHTY ZIM! The better."

Zim had been walking home from detention at Hi Skool. Apparently it was against the rules to knock someone's teeth out while playing dodge ball. And now he was racing for his life against some stupid water. "Hey, wait a minute!" Zim stopped and started to search in his PAK again. "YES!" he exclaimed when he found the bubble gum. There was a food fight during lunch, and Zim found this on the ground, and thought it looked suspicious. After studying it during English, he concluded it would be a rather good replacement for the paste, in case he ever got into situations like this. What better way to test it out? Zim unwrapped the pink candy, and plopped it in his mouth. The taste was sweet, not unlike the Josmeek, a famous, but rare, Irken candy. Zim savored the flavor in his mouth for a moment, but proceeded to make a bubble immediately after her heard thunder. He took the bubble, and carefully popped it, trying his best not to let the sides stick together. He stretched it out as far as it would go, and spread it all over his body.

Not ten minutes later did the dreaded rain start to fall. Zim cowered slightly as the first drop landed on him, but relaxed when he didn't feel his flesh burning into goo. He continued to walk home, but paused when he noticed a familiar hyooman standing inside a store, buying some mechanical looking stuff. Zim concluded it was Dib, because of the freakishly large head that he was finally starting to grow into. Zim dashed to hide behind a light pole. He peeked around to see Dib leaving the building, holding a huge box and talking to himself just loudly enough for Zim to pick up with his superior hearing. "Why must it be today? Why couldn't it have been held until I was ready?"

"What is the Dib monkey talking about?" Zim whispered. What was today? What wasn't Dib Filth ready for? Zim decided to follow him and find out what the Irk he was talking about.


	2. Birthday Parties and a Dib BBQ

**Thanks so much for reviewing! The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write!**

Dib looked at the box in his hands. He never would have thought it would come to this. He turned many corners before he finally reached it. Dib opened the door to enter a large dark room and-

"SURPRISE! Happy birthday, Dib!" Dib was stunned beyond words. There, in front of him, was the entire freshmen class, except for Zim. The room was the rec center, and it was decorated with all sorts of birthday… stuff. There were balloons snacks presents and music.

"Wow!" Dib marveled at the unusual behavior of his peers. Normally all they'd give him for his birthday was a wedgie or a swirly. Wait a second…"What is this? You guys can't be serious."

"But we are serious!" said Zita, walking up to him and giving him a drink of punch. "Just dance and have fun, birthday boy. We have an even bigger surprise at the end!" She said cheerfully, and pulled him to dance. Dib was a little awkward at first, but eventually accepted the weird party and started to dance.

Zim watched the whole thing from under a table. What was going on? Something was wrong, he could sense it. The teenagers danced and talked, laughed and ate. Pretty much a normal party, until he picked up on a conversation between Zita and Jessica. "I can't believe he fell for it." Zita was saying.

"I can." Jessica laughed. "Man, you'd think with such a large head he'd have a bigger brain!." Both girls started to laugh, sometimes so hard they snorted. Zim couldn't figure out why, but he actually felt some sort of pity for the Dib worm beast. i'What? Pity! Zim feels nothing for anybody! Especially the big head boy!'/i

"Hey, the trap's ready." Said Sarah, walking up to them, holding a little remote control. "We now have this, and all we have to do is see a movie with the nerds." All the girls shuddered, but shook it off. They walked over to where the majority of the group was. "Cake time!" They said in unison.

Dib followed them over to the cake. It had chocolate frosting, and said "Happy B-Day Dib!" in blue letters. There were 15 candles lined around the edge. Jessica walked up and lit them, and then everyone started singing the happy birthday song. Dib took in a deep breath, but before he could blow out the candles, the flames on them grew and burned his face. The teens around him started bursting in laughter as he crumpled to the ground, screaming in pain. Everything seemed to blur together, and go in slow-mo. He remembered everyone gasping when Zim came out of nowhere and picked Dib up over his shoulder, even though Dib was nearly a foot taller than him. He remembered complaining about how sticky Zim was and saying something about the box he got at the store before coming here, and Zim grabbing it and carrying Dib out of the Rec Center. Dib passed out not long after that, and woke under an oak tree with the box next to him, and Zim standing a few feet in front of him, facing away.

"I know you're awake." Zim said, turning to face Dib. "You were foolish to believe they actually accepted you. You are lucky Zim was there to save you!" Zim announced In his usual way, making a pose that just made him look stupid and moronic.

"I can take care of myself. I'm 15; I don't need anyone's help, especially not an alien shit bag like you!" Dib stood up so he could tower over Zim, but fell back down to his knees when the look of anger he made hurt his charred face.

"Yes, of course you don't. Says the boy who just got burnt in the face and would have lost it if he hadn't been saved by an alien shit bag like Zim!" Zim paused for a moment. "Wait…"

"I'm outta here." Dib got back up, grabbed his box, and started to walk home. Zim just stared as he passed and still tried to make sense of what he just said.

**Oh, Zim. You're such a moron… lol**

**Aww… Poor Dibberz.**


	3. Portals and Power outages

**Yay!, another chapter so soon! Enjoy!**

Dib mumbled to himself the whole walk home. He was so stupid! How could he believe they were being nice, and actually liked him? And what about Zim? Why he did save him? The whole ordeal confused Dib, so he just put it to the back of his head as he entered his house. Gaz was on the couch, as usual, playing the newly released Game Slave 3. "What happened to your face?" she asked when Dib passed.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Dib moaned, stomping upstairs. He set the box on his desk and laid down on his bed, facing the ceiling. He fell asleep moments later, but had no dreams.

Zim walked inside his house, contemplating the reasons that made him rescue the pitiful hyooman from his peers. He surely didn't like him, not in the least. No, but something made him do the unthinkable, and he was determined to find out what. "Gir." He addressed his robot.

"Yes, my master!" said Gir, going into duty mode.

"Do not disturb me. Why don't you go to the Krazy Taco, or something?" Zim said, going into the kitchen to use the toilet elevator.

"Okie Dokie!" Gir replied, running around in circles.

Zim flushed himself down as Gir left the house. He went down to the invention room to check on his recent machine. "The Space/Time Jumper." Zim looked in awe at his creation. "Computer. Run a diagnostic on the machine. Is it finished yet?"

"Define finished."

"What do you mean, 'Define finished'? Can I use it in my latest plan to destroy the humans? CAN I GO INTO IT WITHOUT BLOWING UP? " Zim yelled, looking at the ceiling where the voice was coming from.

"You don't have to be so mean. Yes, the machine is fully functional."

Zim just shook his head and dropped his conversation with the A.I. "Alright, let's see what this thing can do." Zim walked up to a keyboard and started pushing buttons and flipping switches, bringing the Space/Time Jumper to life. Then a portal opened in a circular machine, glowing different shades of blue and green. Zim looked into the swirling mass of color to see an image on the other side. He saw an image of himself. Not just that, but he saw himself in an alternate dimension.

Dib woke up the next morning with a sore face, but was relieved it was Saturday. He went downstairs to get breakfast, but was stopped by his father on his way down the stairs. "Son, your sister told me your face had been burned when you got home yesterday, and I can see that it still is. What happened?"

Dib admired that his dad was showing that he cared, despite all the "insane" things he did. "Just a prank. I'll get it cleaned up after breakfast."

Professor Membrane stopped Dib by putting his hand on his shoulder. "Son, if anything is bothering you, you know you can tell me."

"I know, Dad." Dib said with a smile, ignoring the pain that came with the action. His father's attention was worth it, and Dib knew he was smiling back behind his lab coat.

Dib continued to the kitchen with Membrane right behind him. He grabbed the cereal, milk, juice, a glass and a bowl. He ate silently as his father began working on improving his amazing super toast. Watching his father work calmed Dib. He didn't know why, but the sounds were relaxing. It reminded him of when days were better, before Zim came to Earth and when his mother was alive. Dib's mother was a professional Paranormal Investigator. She was his inspiration to become one himself, and he remembered when they would search for the creatures she always talked about. Back then even his dad believed in the paranormal to an extent. And Gaz was always happy and never yelled or threatened anyone. But when his mother died in that awful car crash, everything changed. Her last dying words were that she'd return to see them when she was a ghost. They waited for weeks, but she never made her presence known. Membrane gave up all hope in the paranormal, and concluded it was just sheer fantasy created by insane people too lazy to come up with logical explanations for simple problems. Gaz started to not speak for a few years, then when she did, her words were sour and she spent all her time wasting away playing video games and eating pizza. Dib, however, kept to his mother's legacy, and still searches for her spirit. Sometimes he thinks he hears her call his name in the middle of the night, or when he loses something, he then finds it by a picture of her. Dib missed his mom, he missed her more than anything in the world.

Dib shook his head clear of the painful memories. He got up, washed his dishes, and went to the bathroom to shower. He grabbed a towel and hung it on the rack. He then turned the water so it wasn't too hot or cold, stripped down and stepped in. He washed all the stuff from his face, and washed his hair and body. Once he was done with that, he decided to just stand there and enjoy the water. He let himself soak it in and enjoy the steam. But not long after that, the power went out. "Damn it!" he muttered as he stepped out and started feeling along the wall for the towel rack. He wrapped the towel around himself, secured it tightly, and stepped out of the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Gaz called, coming out of her room. She chuckled when she saw Dib "Nice towel."

"Nice feety pajamas." Dib retorted.

Gaz growled, then pushed past him to find their dad. "Children, are you alright? Dib, what did you do this time?"

"It wasn't me! I was in the shower!" Dib complained. Why was he always blamed first?

"Then what was it?" Gaz questioned.

"I don't know." Dib said, walking back upstairs to get some clothes on.

**Keke, my fave part to write was the shower… Naked Dibberz FTW! Lol I'm such a perv…**

**Anyways… I'll try to get up chapter four soon too.**


End file.
